


Estava Escrito

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Eu lembro céus escuros. Os relâmpagos em volta de mim. Lembro de cada flash. Enquanto o tempo começava a embaçar. Como um sinal surpreendente. De que o destino me encontrou. E a sua voz era tudo que eu ouvia. Que eu tive o que merecia...





	Estava Escrito

**Trazendo minhas antigas fics para o AO3 antes de começar a trabalhar nas novas.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Temas**

**Tema 33 - Destino**

**Fanfic = Estava Escrito**

****

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão de Bulma _

 

Você não sabe que todos

os meus heróis morreram

E creio que eu preferia morrer

do que ser perdido na memória

( Bon Jovi - These Days )

 

Foi uma coisa tão boba. Foi apenas um pedido. Se eu soubesse que ia acabar assim. Jamais o teria feito. Tudo que eu queria era acabar com aquela solidão. Meu pai parecia um fantasma preso naquele laboratório. Minha mãe parecia nem saber que eu nasci. E eu estava disposta a tudo para mudar isso. Até me submeter aos caprichos de um velho tarado... Só haveria uma chance, um pedido. Oolong tenta dizer algo, mais eu o empurro e grito com todas as minhas forças.

 

\- EU QUERO UM NAMORADO !

\- Realizado !

 

Shenlong declara com os olhos brilhando e um vulto começa a se formar diante de meus olhos. Abro o meu mais perfeito sorriso e corro em sua direção. Pronta para viver um belo romance.

 

\- O que foi que eu fiz ?

 

É tudo que consigo dizer quando a mão daquele rapaz aperta meu pescoço e eu me deparo com os olhos mais negros e aterrorizantes que já vi na minha vida.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão do Vegeta _

 

Eu lembro céus escuros

Os relâmpagos em volta de mim

Lembro de cada flash

Enquanto o tempo começava a embaçar

Como um sinal surpreendente

De que o destino me encontrou

E a sua voz era tudo que eu ouvia

Que eu tive o que merecia

( Linkin Park - New Divide )

 

\- O que foi que eu fiz ?

 

A ouso dizer entre sussurros enquanto minha mão aperta seu pescoço. Se eu estava lá pela vontade daquela criatura então era ela que me daria respostas. E só por isso ficaria viva. A arremesso para trás de mim. Ela desmaia com a queda.

 

\- Inseto.

 

Nem havia usado tanta força assim, eu precisava dela viva. Vários outros insetos voaram em minha direção tentando defendê-la. O scouter apita. Poderes insignificantes. Criaturas insignificantes. Presas fáceis. Novamente o scouter apita e para minha surpresa vejo um pequeno Saiyajin. Se possuir doze anos é muito. Mais um inseto em meu caminho... Minha guarda pessoal chega até o lugar onde me encontro. Levam sete horas em uma viagem que pode ser feita em três. Dois deles pagam com a vida por me fazer esperar tanto. Através do scouter puderam ver tudo que me aconteceu. Contaram-me que a criança Saiyajin que matei se chamava Kakarotto e era filho de Bardock.

 

\- Se morreu tão fácil não faz falta.

 

Pouco me importava aquilo tudo. Mais isso não os impediu de continuar falando. Disseram-me que a conquista daquele planeta já era parte de nossos planos há muito tempo. E que meu pai tinha uma nova ordem. Deveríamos conquistar aquele lugar. Assim meu pai reinaria em Vegeta I e eu reinaria naquele lugar. Na recém batizada Vegeta II.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão de Bulma _

 

Minha alma esta morrendo, esta chorando

Estou tentando entender

Por favor ajude-me

Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração

Porque ele não apanhou minha estrela cadente

Eu desejo não ter desejado tanto

Talvez eu tenha desejado o nosso amor separado

Como um anjo poderia quebrar meu coração

( Toni Braxton - How Could An Angel Break my Heart )

 

Meu corpo nunca doeu tanto como naquele instante. Mais nada se comparava à dor que senti quando olhei ao meu redor e vi o corpo dilacerado dos meus amigos. Eu quis lutar, gritar e com certeza os teria feito se não estivesse amordaçada e algemada. Tudo que me restava era chorar diante do terror e destruição que aquele garoto e os seus fizeram. Mataram milhares. Escravizaram o restante. Tudo minha culpa. Nem as mais poderosas armas podiam contra eles. Bala de canhão se quer os arranhavam. Não respeitaram ninguém, apesar de mostrarem forte interesse pela nossa tecnologia. Tentando entender como que um helicóptero podia sair de uma cápsula e retornar para a mesma com o simples toque de um botão. E se eu não tivesse percebido esse interesse com certeza estaria morta como meus pais. A escrava cientista foi como passaram a me chamar. Minha casa virou seu quartel. E meu quarto, o maior de toda a corporação cápsula se tornar o quarto daquele garoto. Uma vez lá dentro ele ordenou que eu jamais saísse ou me arrependeria. Nunca tive coragem para testar a ameaça... E uma vez lá dentro, nunca mais fui amordaçada ou ferida. Passava o dia todo criando projetos que só eram construídos se ele aprovasse. Passava os dias com ele no mais completo silencio e só depois de quase três meses é que finalmente consegui descobrir o nome daquele garoto.

 

\- Príncipe Vegeta ?

 

Um soldado entrara no quarto para lhe entregar o relatório de uma missão. Todos o obedeciam então eu acreditava que ele fosse um general ou algo do tipo. Mais jamais pensei em um príncipe. E antes que eu me desse conta, essa palavra escapa de meus lábios.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão do Vegeta _

 

Mas me lembro de você

E outra vez perco a calma

Mas me lembro de você

E minha alma se rasga

Mas me lembro de você

E se apaga meu sorriso

Mas me lembro de você

E meu mundo se faz em pedaços

( Christina Aguilera - Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti )

 

\- Príncipe ?

 

A ouso sussurrar entre lábios enquanto morde a ponta do lápis franzindo a testa. Finjo não perceber sua reação e continuo lendo o relatório enquanto dispenso Raditz com um simples gesto com a cabeça.

 

\- Continue !

 

Simplesmente lhe ordeno obrigando-a a retomar sua atenção ao projeto em que trabalha. São raros os momentos em que ela me olha nos olhos. Esta sempre pelos cantos do quarto em silencio. Às vezes eu a ouço sussurrar uma canção mas ela sempre a interrompe quando percebe que eu a observo. Não a culpo por me temer. Apesar de não querer isso. Por vezes me pego pensando como ela seria se não tivesse tanto medo. Se fosse livre para ir aonde quisesse e fazer o que bem entendesse. Mas se fosse assim ela não estaria aqui tão perto... Malditos olhos azuis. Maldita puberdade !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão de Bulma _

 

A verdade está escondida nos seus olhos

E está pendurada na sua língua

Apenas fervendo no meu sangue

Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver

Que tipo de homem você é ?

Se é que você é um homem

Bem, eu vou descobrir isso por conta própria

( Paramore - Decode )

 

Uma rosnada, e ele sae feroz do quarto batendo a porta. É a terceira vez nessa semana que vejo essa reação e sempre na mesma seqüência. Eu trabalho em algum projeto e ele se aproxima de mim por trás. Estica o braço tentando tocar meus cabelos e quando quase consegue. Ele fica enfurecido com algo e sai do quarto. Eu me sinto um pouco sozinha quando ele o faz. Desde que chegaram eu fui proibida de sair do quarto e todos do planeta proibidos de sequer me olhar. Até agora não entendi o porque. A comida é sempre deixada na porta em uma bandeja e quando eu vou buscá-la não há ninguém no corredor. Não deve haver, essa é a ordem dele ! Mas apesar da solidão gosto quando ele sai. Posso deixar os projetos  de lado e descansar um pouco, tentar entender quem são eles e o que são. Guerreiros, assassinos, mercenários, piratas. Muitas palavras os descrevem. Mais nenhuma os descreve por completo.

 

\- O que são vocês ?

 

São como animais, se tratam assim, tratam os outros assim. Pelo menos é o que eu sinto sempre que olho pela janela e me deparo com o que sobrou de nossa terra. Será que devo agradecer ao meu príncipe por estar trancada em sua torre ?

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão do Vegeta _

 

Tenho que achar um jeito

É, eu não posso esperar um outro dia

Nada irá mudar

Se nós ficarmos por aqui

Eu tenho de fazer o que é necessário

Porque esta tudo em nossas mãos

Nós todos cometemos erros,

É, mas nunca é tarde demais para começar de novo

Respire fundo outra vez

E faça uma nova oração...

( Aerosmith - Fly Away From Here )

 

Tentei adiar esse dia ao maximo. Os inventos dela nos fizeram cruzar o espaço de uma forma que jamais pensamos. Nossos domínios cresceram de uma forma considerável. Mas já havia se passado um ano desde que chegamos e a resposta de como isso foi possível continuava um mistério. Eu não sei fazer um interrogatório sem ferir o interrogado. Eu não sei tocar no coração de alguém sem esmagá-lo com os dedos. Eu não sei dizer não as ordens do meu pai e ele queria uma resposta. Entrei no quarto enfurecido e batendo a porta. Ela se assusta e corre até um canto da parede. Vou ate ela e a seguro pelos braços os apertando mais forte do que eu gostaria. Ela grita de dor e começa a chorar.

 

\- Como você me trouxe para cá ?

 

O choro cada vez mais intenso.

 

\- FALA !

 

Grito a plenos pulmões sem nem me dar conta do quão próximo de seu rosto eu estava.

 

\- Você esta me assustando !

 

Não sei explicar o que senti naquele momento. Mais acredito que raiva e de mim mesmo é a explicação que mais se aproxima. Lentamente solto seus braços enquanto ela se encolhe no chão ainda aos prantos. Eu fico de costas aquela cena cruzando os braços. Segurando a vontade de pegá-la no colo e enxugar-lhe as lagrimas. Aos poucos ela se acalma e começa a me contar o que aconteceu.

 

\- Na Terra nós temos um artefato mágico muito poderoso chamado Esferas do Dragão.

\- Esferas ?

\- São 7 ao todo e quando juntas nos concedem um desejo.

\- Qual desejo ?

\- Qualquer um, não existe limites para os poderes de Shenlong.

\- Shenlong ?

\- O dragão que surge das esferas, mais ele só concede um desejo por ano.

\- E já faz um ano.

\- Infelizmente...

 

A palavra escapa de seus lábios quase como um lamento. Eu permaneço de costas para ela. Não consigo olhá-la.

 

\- Como eu encontro as esferas ?

\- Eu criei um radar, ele fica guardado no fundo falso do armário em uma cápsula.

\- Um desejo, o que você desejou ?

\- Um namorado !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão de Bulma _

 

Se eu pudesse ser seu herói

se eu pudesse ser seu Deus

que te salvando por mil vezes

possa ser minha salvação

( Enrique Iglesias - Heroe )

 

Surpresa. Foi o único sentimento que consegui ler nos olhos dele a ouvir minha resposta. Minutos antes de ele destruir parte do armário. Pegar a cápsula e sair pela porta. Ele levou quatro dias pra voltar... Quando finalmente retornou percebi que algo nele estava diferente. Ele estava diferente. Seus olhos estavam diferentes... Ele entra calmamente no quarto caminhando em minha direção. Eu me assusto com essa proximidade pois a ultima vez que o fez ele quase quebrou meus braços. Mais ele estava diferente. Parecia sereno como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros. Ele para na minha frente me encarando. Ele parece tão cansado.

 

\- Desculpe !

 

É tudo que ele diz antes de encostar sua face em meu pescoço respirando profundamente. Fiquei sem reação. Senti as mãos dele passarem por meus braços e suas mãos segurarem as minhas. Entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele se afasta me encarando novamente. Puxando-me pela mão. Guiando-me em silencio para fora daquele quarto. Para o terraço da corporação cápsula. Como senti falta daquele lugar. O vento em meu rosto e as estrelas brilhando no céu. Impossível não sorrir !

 

\- O que sua raça acredita sobre destino ?

 

A voz dele finalmente quebra o silencio. Ele esta em um canto da sacada de costas para mim e os olhos fixos no céu.

 

\- Destino, sigilo divino que aos poucos vai se revelando de forma inesperada, trazendo reações surpreendentes.

\- Minha raça acredita que não existe destino, somente aqueles que estão embriagados com sua própria ignorância e medo é que acreditam no destino... Estávamos errados !

 

Ele se vira me olhando nos olhos e caminhando em minha direção me entregando uma cápsula.

 

\- O que é isso ?

\- Era pra ser, mais não era a hora !

 

E ele sai apressado do terraço me deixando sozinha com minhas duvidas. Todas respondidas no momento em que abro a cápsula e me deparo com as Esferas do Dragão.

 

\- Hora de ir pra casa...

 

Desejei nunca ter desejado um namorado. Uma luz me envolve. O tempo regride e uma lágrima solitária escapa de meus olhos. Tudo volta ao normal ! A vida avança em direção ao futuro e minhas lembranças sobre o que aconteceu ficam intactas em minha mente. Novas aventuras, novos inimigos e ele de novo em minha vida. Príncipe Vegeta. Não mais uma criança !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão do Vegeta _

 

E amei sem nunca decidir

Com um coração nômade

Todo o fogo virara cinza

Os meus rastros deixam marcas na poeira

Vivi entediado jogando fora

O meu tempo que não volta mais

Cercando-me de solidão implorei que você chegasse

Imaginando uma outra vida junto a você

De dias fáceis

E dias um pouco mais fáceis

Mais simples

E quantas vezes no espelho me perguntei

O que será aquele amor verdadeiro

( Laura Pausini - La mia risposta )

 

Tudo naquele lugar me irritava em especial aquelas pessoas. Mas antes um intruso que um escravo nas mãos de Freeza. Mil vezes a companhia dela que a de qualquer fêmea da minha raça. Na verdade ela era mais teimosa e obstinada que muitas delas. Belos olhos. Questionadores e que por muitas vezes vi virados em minha direção me analisando. Nunca sei como agir perto dela por isso passo mais tempo na câmara de gravidade que em qualquer outro lugar. E sempre que saio em busca de comida ela vem ate mim tentando conversar e eu sempre a ignoro.

 

\- Sonhei com você essa noite.

 

Mais dessa vez não deu...

 

\- É ?

 

Digo com a cabeça enfiada na geladeira fingindo desinteresse e ela em pé na porta me olhando.

 

\- Na primeira vez que busquei as esferas era para desejar um namorado e eu sonhei que tinha conseguido e Shenlong me mandou você.

\- Eu teria destruído tudo.

\- É, isso estava no meu sonho também.

 

Ela não faz idéia da seriedade do que diz.

 

\- Seu jeito...

 

Dou uma pequena pausa ainda não acreditando no que vou dizer.

 

\- Meu pai iria querer você pra ele como escrava !

\- Deixaria isso acontecer ?

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ Na visão de Bulma _

 

O sorriso no seu rosto

Faz-me saber que você precisa de mim

Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos

Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar

O toque da tua mão

Diz-me que você vai me segurar

Onde quer que eu caia

E você diz isso melhor

Quando você não diz nada

( Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All )

 

Silencio... Foi a resposta dele a minha pergunta. Ele continuou ali em pé na frente da geladeira e de costas pra mim. De repente um turbilhão de imagens desconexas vieram a minha mente. Lembranças do ano que nunca aconteceu. Como se de repente meu cérebro somasse dois mais dois e tudo fez sentido. Ficar trancada no quarto. Não poder ver ninguém. A demora dele em me questionar sobre as esferas. Sua fúria ao fazê-lo minutos depois de receber uma comunicação de seu pai. Era tudo pra me proteger ! Provavelmente as esferas não eram a única coisa que seu pai reivindicara. Se ele me entregasse mantinha seu reino. Se dissesse não, ele perdia tudo. E ele escolheu perder tudo, e escolheu por mim ! Não consegui mais conter as lágrimas e corri até ele o abraçando por trás. Ele se assusta com meu gesto derrubando no chão o bolo que segurava.

 

\- Mas o que...

 

Nem deixo ele terminar de falar e deposito um suave beijo em seu pescoço. Sinto as mãos dele sobre as minhas. Tão quentes.

 

\- Porque ?

 

É tudo que ele consegue dizer. A voz praticamente um sussurro. E eu sussurro a resposta em seu ouvido.

 

\- Porque era pra ser Vegeta, porque é nosso destino !

 

O beijo que se seguiu me provou isso. Que Vegeta e Bulma estava escrito. O destino decidira assim. O que Kami determina, ninguém altera !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**FIM**

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**Antes que eu me esqueça:**

**Destino, sigilo divino que aos poucos vai se revelando de forma inesperada, trazendo reações surpreendentes. ( Autora -** **Izabel Lima )**

**Não existe destino, somente aqueles que estão embriagados com sua própria ignorância e medo é que acreditam no destino. ( Autor - Kubo Tite )**


End file.
